A cooking appliance can include an oven cavity having an opening which is selectively closed by a door. One important consideration in connection with an oven door is the need to assure that a front or outer surface of the door is maintained at an acceptable temperature throughout a cooking operation as the front surface can be touched by a consumer. In an oven door which lacks a window or transparent zone for visually inspecting the contents of the oven cavity, a significant amount of room exists for insulation material. However, when the door is designed to be fully or partially transparent, the available space for insulation is significantly reduced. Regardless, excessive heating of the front surface of the door must still be considered.